That's What Friends Are For
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Castle and Beckett are at the reception of Ryan and Jenny's wedding. When the song That's What Friends Are For is picked out by the DJ Castle asks Kate to dance. And their budding romance just flowers from there on out.


**I've just got a couple things to say... 1) I get my OWN computer back this weekend, so I'll be frantically updating all my stuffs really soon! 2) I have a twitter so anyone that would like to follow me just type the exact same username into twitter search engine, tell me you're from fanfiction and I'll follow you back, or go to my profile where I'll be posting a link. Anyway, onto my story. I absolutely love this song, I went to a private school as a young girl and they're 'theme song' let's call it was That's What Friends Are For. They'd play it like everyday at Community Time and the entire school (a whopping 195 students) would sing along. So it's got some sentimental value. If you have not heard it, you have not lived so go listen to it, right now! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Jenny and Ryan's wedding was amazing. Of all the times Kate had been a bridesmaid this had been the best one. <em>The two really did make an extremely cute couple<em>, Kate thought as she watched them dance.

Castle had offered them his place at the Hamptons for the reception area, as he knew with a first grade teacher and a cop their budget would be limited. So the large beach area on his property was decked out with round tables around the perimeters, large streamer lights stretched from houses to poles sticking in the ground. The back deck had a large table stretched out with food that Madison had offered to provide for them for free, saying "Any friend of Becks's is a friend of mine."

Kate looked out at the empty beach that was serving as a dance floor. No one had shoes on, walking in heels in the sand would break anyone's ankles, and Jenny had switched from her elegant floor length wedding dress to a cute white sundress. She swayed back and forth to the music, circling the wine around the glass.

Looking across the floor she saw Ryan's older brother wink at her for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. His grin made her uncomfortable and she quickly began downing her wine.

"Don't drown, Kate, I can't do the heme lick." Castle cried jokingly from behind her.

Kate raised an eyebrow and turned around, "Castle, if someone is drowning you typically perform CPR."

"Well I can't do that either." Castle said. His hands were in his suit pants pockets and he was smiling at the detective. Her hair was pulled back into a bun below her ear and her dress was actually pretty, purple one strap with a black belt at the waist. Kate nodded, amused and turned back to watching the newlyweds. The song changed to Stevie Wonder's That's What Friends Are For and Castle smiled. "I love this song, would you care to dance, detective?"

"Sure, Castle." Kate put her wine glass down on the nearest table and took the hand Castle was holding out to her. It was a slow song, so they were pretty close together. Kate rested her hand on his shoulder, he had her by the waist.

Kate took in the strong smell of his Old Spice cologne. She knew it was weird, but she'd always loved that smell. Her grandfather had worn it everyday. Feeling completely comfortable, Kate laid her head against Castle's shoulder, making him smile and pull her just a little closer.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kate." He whispered, he couldn't help himself.

Kate smiled into his shoulder, feeling herself starting to get a little drowsy after the long events of the day. "Moonlight tends to have that effect on people." She mumbled quietly.

_And if I should ever go away, well then close your eyes and try to feel the way we do today._

Those words stuck out at Kate, reminding her of her own near death experience. Castle was probably thinking about the same thing because he stiffened slightly. Maybe waiting wasn't the right thing to do, maybe what they both needed right now was to just dive in together.

_Keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me, for sure, that's what friends are for._

Kate's mind wandered off with the lyrics of the song. What if, in some bizarre second dimension, they couldn't count on each other anymore? That's what their entire partnership was counting on. Then Kate had a nasty thought enter her brain._ She hadn't been there for Castle when he needed her the most._ She'd been off by herself thinking that that's what she needed, selfishly. Kate knew she was wrong now. She belonged with Castle, that's where she was supposed to stand, not off fighting criminals, or taking down the person who'd wanted her mother and herself dead. Her stand, was right here. In his arms.

Before she knew it, she was talking. "Castle?"

"Hm." He answered, his cheek laying against her hairspray drenched hair.

"I'm sorry." She said through a sigh, looking up at him. He looked confused. "For making you wait so long. It was dumb of me." His expression had melted into something Kate couldn't place. "We belong together, Castle. I think I've known that for awhile know, I just, I guess I was too scared to admit it."

Castle shook his head, still confused, "But, what about the wall-."

"Castle, my emotions aren't in control of me, I'm in control of my emotions. I was so focused on the fact that every relationship I've been in crashed and burned that I convinced myself it would be the same with every other one I had." Kate paused, "Someone once told me that if you don't believe in even the possibility of magic you won't be able to find it. And it's the truest statement I've ever heard. For years I locked myself up, said I was safer that way, that no one could hurt me. But instead of protecting myself, I only hurt myself more." Picking up her hand, Kate placed it on Castle's cheek, looking up and down his face with her eyes, "Can you ever forgive me, Rick?"

Castle smiled, and leaned down, pausing before covering her lips with his own. He was positive nothing he'd ever done had felt so right. His favorite saying was, 'Home is where the heart is.' And his heart just rented out a new flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Was it bad? I promise I'll update this soon! I've already got the second chapter working through my mind... please don't hesitate to review! And I'd like to apologize for any spellinggrammar mistakes, I was writing this while talking with my friends... so sorry!  
><strong>

**xo,**

**becksbiggestfan**


End file.
